


Everyone Loves Shitty

by wyntera



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, who doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Shitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popculturevirtue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=popculturevirtue).



> For tumblr user popculturevirtue for the Swawesome Santa 2014 gift exchange.


End file.
